Instantes
by Coni4-47
Summary: Pretende ser una colección de historias sobre distintos momentos de Bones. El segundo capítulo pretende contar los sentimientos de Booth con su separación obligada.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia, realmente soy fanática de Bones y ésta es mi forma de expresar mi obsesión durante el hiato. Espero que sean una colección de historias sobre el programa en general.

Claramente no tengo ningún derecho sobre el programa, y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Publicado 16 de julio de 2012.

* * *

**Culpa.**

Ella no es católica ni pertenece a ningún credo religioso, no tiene pecados de los que responsabilizarse, no ha cometido asesinatos. Tiene un sinceridad tremenda y pocas veces ha mentido realmente en su vida, la mayoría de esas mentiras han sido de esas piadosas, mentiras por amor. Mentiras blancas por amor. Le dijo que ella lo quería ver feliz (aunque por dentro los celos le dijeran otra cosa), le dijo que ella estaría bien, que ella se adaptaría. Le ha dicho que canta bien, le dijo que los huesos no eran de John Kennedy (cuando podían serlo).

Otras veces ella ha ofendido gente, pero no se ha sentido mal ni culpable, porque ella no se da cuenta, porque su literalidad y falta de falsa modestia ha hecho doler a los demás, sin embargo ella no se retracta, porque ella ella dice lo que piensa, puede aceptar que le duele a los demás y pedir perdón por eso. Pero ella no se retracta, no siente culpa, porque ella ha valorado la sinceridad ante todo. La valora, porque las mentiras, el engaño, le cambiaron la vida, le destruyó su familia, la mentira la hizo ser abandonada con apenas quince años, la mentira le dolió.

Ahora ella era feliz, ella no miente, ella no escapa, ella no corre, él no tiene ira, él no tiene miedo. Ellos resuelven asesinatos y van a casa, su casa, disfrutan a su hija, ellos ríen, argumentan y discuten. Ellos se abrazan, ellos se besan, ellos hacen el amor en su cama (otras veces en el sofá o en el suelo).

Pero ahora ella mintió, corrió y abandonó, pero esta vez ella siente culpa, siente la culpa de haber tenido miedo, siente la culpa de salir arrancando en un auto, siente la culpa de haberle mentido, siente la culpa de haberlo dejado solo, siente la culpa de quitarle a su hija, siente la culpa de no permitirle ver a su hija tal como Rebecca no lo dejó ver a Parker. Ella no quiso mentir, pero lo hizo, ella no quiso correr, pero lo hizo, ella no quería alejar a su hija, pero lo hizo, ella no quería dejarlo, pero lo dejó.

Algunos dirán que no tuvo otra opción, otros dirán que lo hizo por protegerlo a él, por cuidarlo, para que mantuviera su trabajo en el FBI que tanto ama. Algunos dirán que lo hizo por estrategia, porque necesita un miembro de su familia que siga en el sistema, que necesita un contacto. Algunos dirán que es mentira, que ella sigue en contacto con él, que nunca estarían separados.

Pero ella sabe mejor, ella le mintió, ella escapó, con su hija. Y a él le duele.

Y a ella le duele,

Porque lo ama.

* * *

Ojalá puedan expresar sus comentarios, acepto críticas buenas, malas e indiferentes, cualquier aporte me hace ganas de mejorar.


	2. Las diatribas en el alcohol

Bueno esta es mi segunda historia, espero que les guste, es del punto de vista de Booth, estoy probando diferentes maneras de escribir, espero pulirme con el tiempo. Gracias a los que comentaron la historia anterior!. Esta historia fue publicada el 18 de julio de 2012.

* * *

**Las Diatribas en el alcohol.**

¿Enojado? No, él no estaba enojado. Estaba furioso, estaba furioso con Pelant, por ser asesino, por ser tan inteligente por ser tan desesperante. Por ser un maldito geek sabelotodo, inteligente. No, él no era inteligente, era...no podía recordar las palabra con que Bones lo describió.

Bones, Bones, maldita sea que la echaba de menos. Bones, Christine... ¡rayos!  
Rellenó otro vaso de whisky de su bar personal, y se echó en el sillón. Mañana el dolor de cabeza sería implacable, sumado a la cantidad de papeleo que el FBI le estaba haciendo rellenar. Trabajo de escritorio era aburrido y se multiplicada debido a su desesperación de semanas de buscar y buscar y no encontrar nada, lo estaba haciendo estallar.

Max! maldito sea Max y su experiencia como delincuente y fugitivo. Por una vez en su vida él quería ser un chico malo… Tenía que dejar de beber por las noches, o su hígado sufriría las consecuencias en la vejez. Sumado a su alto consumo de azúcar y frituras lo haría morir joven. Tienes una alta probabilidad de tener una adicción al alcohol etílico debido a la carga genética de tener un padre alcohólico, beber mucho trae consecuencias importantes Booth, intoxicación hepática, hemorragias internas, pérdida de conciencia: palabras, frases hechas que resuenan en su cabeza con su voz femenina… Últimamente sólo hubiese interrumpido su diatriba con un sonoro beso coqueto, mientras ella se reiría con esa voz ronca que lo volvía loco…

Bones, Bones... ¡concentración!, eso es lo que necesitaba, concentrarse en cada uno de los asesinatos que había cometido Pelant , mantenerse despierto y buscar la pista, esa pista que lo llevaría a comprobar la inocencia de su pareja. Hizo una lista mental: primero, comprobar su inocencia y traerla a casa, después vendría el proceso de encerrar al perverso hacker y ojalá poder desquitarse de alguna forma.

¡Ingenioso! Sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Maldito geek ingenioso, que le había jodido su vida perfecta..

¿Era realmente perfecta? Sus últimas palabras le resonaban todavía en su cabeza, _te amo, no quiero que pienses que Christine es la única razón porque estamos juntos_… ¿realmente? ¿Esa era su sensación? Para él, su amor era tan evidente, eso había sido obvio durante todos estos meses que habían compartido como una pareja de verdad, pero ahora estaba dudando, ¿acaso él no la había convencido de su amor? ¿Ella realmente creía que él pensaba que estaba con él por Christine? Ella era Temperance Brennan ¡por dios! Ella no hacía nada que no quería. Ella era independiente, fuerte, rica, era hermosa ¡diablos¡ realmente la amaba… sólo la quería de vuelta.

Recordó sus ojos azules verdosos mirándolos por las mañanas de los domingos, con rayos de sol que iluminan su cara y la hacen ver más hermosa que de costumbre, sus pelo enmarañado y su sonrisa concentrada…la recordó en la mecedora de la habitación de Christine amamantándola, observándola, esa aura maternal que lo había enamorado tres veces más….sí, realmente era perfecto.

¡Estaba tan jodido! La rutina del whisky y la nostalgia sólo lo habían vuelto más enojado, furioso! Tres semanas de resaca y papeleo lo estaban destruyendo, pero la furia era implacable, ¡diablos! Pelant, Bones, la pérdida, su hija, asesinatos, solo, completamente en una casa plagada de recuerdos hermosos. Su padre, _tú no eres tu padre Booth… _

¿Enojado? Sí, ¿Furioso? Estaba molesto con Pelant, con Cam, con el FBI, con los squint, con Max, con Bones También…pero recuperarlas era más importante. Él tenía una familia que encontrar una vida perfecta que recuperar. Apagó las luces y subió.

El vaso de whisky amaneció lleno a la mañana siguiente...

* * *

Ojalá puedan comentar, Acepto críticas buenas malas e indiferentes, cada una de ellas me anima a seguir escribiendo y mejorando día a día.


	3. Abrazos

Bueno, esta historia es un poco distinta, porque está ambientada en un momento ilusorio de la separación de Booth y Brennan, pero haciendo un repaso de algunas de las escenas que hemos visto en el programa. Espero que les guste...

Fecha de Publicación: 23 de Agosto de 2012

Evidentemente no me pertenecen los derechos de Bones, sólo hago esto por diversión :)

* * *

Cuando él la encontró en ese motel decadente, automáticamente sus brazos se abrieron y como había sido la costumbre durante ya casi ocho años, sólo pensó en abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien…como antes. Su familia estaba de vuelta

* * *

Los abrazos se habían convertido en el pilar de su asociación. Se habían dado abrazos repetidamente durante 5 años, cuando él o ella estaban en peligro era el símbolo y punto de partida para reafirmar una y otra vez que su asociación estaba bien y se mantendría en el largo plazo.

El primer abrazo que se habían dado había sido en el filo entre la vida y la muerte, Booth en sus momentos más oscuros, después de su viaje a Afganistán se preguntaba si ese abrazo no determinó ni fatalizó todos los abrazos que se dieron posteriormente, ya que la tragedia y la traición de un compañero hicieron posible ese primer abrazo, que se dieron en forma inconsciente, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba perderse entre ellos. En el fondo, cada uno de ellos tenía miedo a realmente conocer lo que significaba perder al otro…

Ella lo abrazó porque pensaba que moría y no lo vería más, él la abrazó de vuelta, porque pensó que no llegaría a tiempo y ella moriría, ella usó el ultimo de su fuerza para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el olvidó sus moretones y dolores sólo para sostenerla…

- Está bien. Estoy aquí. Se acabó…Esta bien. Estoy aquí

- ¿Cómo hiciste para salir del hospital?

- Bueno….Hodgins me trajo, ¿podrías tu manejar de vuelta mejor? – Dijo él intentando distender todos los sentimientos que habían desencadenado la situación límite a la cual se habían enfrentado.

Sus brazos eran delgados y transmitían toda la fuerza y detalle que ponía en las cosas que hacía, mientras sus brazos fuertes y gruesos eran el fiel reflejo de la protección que significaba para ella. Ese fue el primero de muchos, eran el espejo físico de todas las emociones que no eran capaces de verbalizar, o más bien, de todo lo que no se atrevían a decir.

-Tiempo después, cuando ya llevaban más de un año de trabajar juntos, el mundo de Brennan se derrumbó, todo lo que ella pensaba que era, su familia, su hermano, su vida, su identidad, ella misma fue cuestionado en el momento en que se desenterró el cuerpo de su madre y las verdades del pasado buscaban la luz. Booth que no sabía qué hacer, y sólo quería reconfortarla sólo la abrazó, él supo que más que un nombre o una profesión, él sabía quién era ella y eso era lo importante, en ese reconocimiento se fundó su amistad. Booth bautizó este tipo de abrazos como "abrazos de compañeros", sin embargo él nunca se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a alguien antes, nunca había querido hacerla sentir mejor ni ser más reconfortante.

Las hojas del calendario cayeron y los años pasaron, cada vez su relación era más y más importante, los abrazos continuaron y cada vez los sentimiento se intensificaron, se hicieron más evidentes, sin embargo para ellos, su relación seguía siendo de socios, amigos, compañeros, nada ni nadie quería cambiar esta relación que se había logrado mantener en el tiempo.

Un sueño y un escrito inocente, desencadenó lo que era inevitable, él se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos tenían un nombre, sus abrazos ya no querían acabarse, y el sólo hecho de verla alegraba sus días, cada abrazo que le dio desde su vuelta de Guatemala, quiso decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la añoraba, cuanto deseaba que esos abrazos significaran mucho más para ella.

Sólo tuvieron y dieron la importancia a esta caricia, cuando esos abrazos dejaron de darse, o cuando tuvieron un miedo terrible a dárselos, cuando todo abrazo significó realmente la posibilidad de….algo más que socios, y un abrazo ya no era reflejo de la comodidad del compañerismo o de la amistad, sino que el sujeto de incomodidades y de miles de pensamientos que se aparejaban rápidamente. Él no quería abrazarla porque significaba volver atrás, todo lo que había avanzado se retrocedería, sus sentimientos que intentaba dejar atrás amenazaban con volver, los abrazos de compañeros eran parte de un pasado que aunque era maravilloso no le permitían avanzar en la vida que él proyectaba. Brennan, se daba cuenta, notaba la incomodidad que le producía verla y más abrazarla, si mal no recuerda en ese periodo sólo le dio un abrazo a la vuelta de su viaje a las Molucas y ella notó claramente como cada músculo se tensó…ella se moría por abrazarlo…cuando ella era capaz de entregarle todo en un abrazo él ya no podía.

Sin embargo, el destino para él, las decisiones y los hechos para ella hizo que volvieran a estar juntos, y el ciclo empieza otra vez, un abrazo lo cambió todo, él para reconfortarla, ella para protegerse, dieron comienzo a su relación de pareja en que los abrazos se volvieron constantes y cotidianos, ya no había límites y lo que eran abrazos rápidamente se convertían en besos, juguetones, apasionados, sin límites, en una rápida y alocada de sesión de sexo caliente, o una tranquila y cariñosa demostración de amor…los abrazos a ella y su vientre hinchado mientras estaban en su cama se había convertido en su máxima de felicidad.

* * *

Ella intentó pensar y repasar todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y separados pero no recordó en ningún momento que deseara más que poder atrapar su cuello y su espalda con su brazos y sólo darle un abrazo apretado transmitiéndole cuanto lo amaba, durante semanas reparo en cada momento y cada sensación distinta de lo que significaban los abrazos de Booth.

Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de su habitación con sus ojos encendidos y su expresión seria, sólo hizo que lo que había estado deseando durante semanas, lo apretó y aspiró su olor como si no hubiese mañana, y él, a pesar de la sensación de abandono que sentía aún en su estomago, sólo la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo como tantas veces había hecho..los abrazos pasados y los abrazos a futuro habían sido la inspiración para permanecer separados y luchar por estar juntos nuevamente

* * *

Gracias por leer!, como se habrán dado cuenta, era una historia distinta y que buscaba hacer un repaso de momentos que me parecen importantes en la historia de esta pareja. También quiero agradecer a quienes se han dado un tiempo y han dejado sus comentarios en esta historia. Y espero que también puedan comentar, criticar, aportar, etc. a través de los reviews, nuevamente gracias, nos vemos.


End file.
